The Boy Who Knew Nothing
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Harry discovers that his friends and loved one's have been keeping secrets from him. Detention has never been more informative. Multiple pairings mentioned,Rated T for Slash or yaoi


**A/N: I actually finished this a while ago but I'm putting it up now.**

**Multiple pairings discussed in this one some Slash some not.**

**Oh yeah the spells and potions discussed in this fic can not be trusted.**

**Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Snape wouldn't be dead, Harry wouldn't end up with Ginny and Ron (the adorable aggressive little uke he is) would get pimped out to a different seme-like character in every book. So no, I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. That right goes to J.K Rowling.**

Harry suppressed a growl as he glared in front of him, arms folded over his chest in an almost infant like huff. As he tried to ignore the superior look the blond beside him had on his face.

The war was over.

Hogwarts was back to it's former glory and most of the students had returned to start the new year, along with a few new surprises.

After years of hiding and fighting at the front lines of the war, Sirius Black was acquitted of his crimes and hired as professor McGonagall's replacement in the transfiguration class after her retirement.

Severus Snape was discovered to be a spy working for the light and even more shocking than before it was discovered that the potions professor never actually killed Dumbledore as the headmaster was at the front lines as well, casting curses and hexes like he was twenty years younger than he really is.

As it turned out the eternal vow that Snape had made to help Draco Malfoy kill Albus had been weakened with a slight loop hole, courtesy of Narcissa Malfoy. Dumbledore was back with little more than an amputated arm to show for it.

Even more shocking was how the Weasleys had suddenly taken a strong liking to Severus Snape and started inviting him over to the burrow for Sunday lunch.

Due to some much needed intervention from the potions master, Fred Weasley survived the rather nasty little hex sent his way during the battle and as a result Snape was now left to suffer long weekend afternoons in the Burrow. Since Molly refused to let him do otherwise and the twins would torture him for hours in his office claiming that they always knew he "secretly liked them all along", if he didn't have the Weasely mother to call them off.

But the most surprising of all had to be the Malfoy families revolt to the light.

No one is exactly sure what happened, or even why it happened, all they know is no more than an hour into the battle the entire Malfoy clan was hurling curses and hexes at death eaters before the dark mark on Lucuis' arm was removed rather painfully by the dark lord, adding him to the list of heroic amputee's.

Still regardless of the ex-death eaters heroic acts, the ministry was still dead set on having Severus Snape and the whole Malfoy family thrown in jail for their dark crimes. It took and a testimonies from both the boy-who-lived and Dumbledore to convince them otherwise and get them acquitted of their crimes.

Unfortunately Harry's laboured efforts to keep them away from Azkaban didn't seem to make any of the ex-death eaters like him.

Snape still tortured the raven haired boy every time he stepped into the potions classroom and Malfoy seemed to be an even bigger prat than he was before.

It's like absolutely nothing changed.

Harry almost sighed as he sank back a little in his chair. Ron sat on his other side, strangely enough for some reason the ginger refused to look Harry's way. The Weaseley had taken to staring at his desk, biting his lip nervously while his hands lay on the desk, lifting up every now and then to scratch his head or bite his thumb.

Harry frowned.

Ron's been acting strangely since before school started. The redhead kept avoiding him, disappearing at all hours of the day and when Harry asked him where he was Ron would always just laugh it off and say he got called out by Snape. Which made no sense since the potions professor seemed to have taken a liking to Ron, one that obviously had no connection to the weekends that Snape spent with the Weasleys, of course.

Harry's frown got even deeper.

Come to think of it Hermione's been disappearing a lot as well, so has Neville, Luna, Seamus and even Dean.

The raven haired boy can't remember the last time he saw everyone in the common room together, or had Luna read his palm in the middle of the great hall. Hell he can't remember the last time he saw Ron outside of class.

This was probably the first time in days.

And even that was an unlucky miracle all on its own.

They had detention.

After yet another altercation with a certain blond slytherin, Harry found himself in detention with Ron, Draco and Blaise.

He and Draco were throwing curses at each other when Ron and Blaise showed up only moments later. Blaise managed to reign Draco in before he could do any actual damage and Ron did his best to calm down his best mate before they got into trouble.

Unfortunately it was all in vain.

Professor Snape had seen at least part of the fight and sent all of them, including his beloved slytherin's, to detention.

Which led to a question that Harry's been wondering about since Ron first appeared.

"Hey Ron?"

Ron blinked in surprise before looking up, "Yeah?"

The raven shifted a bit in his seat until he was facing away from Malfoy and Zabini to look at his friend, "What were you doing in the dungeons?"

"Dungeons?"

"Yeah," Harry's lips pursed in thought, "Earlier before we got detention, you came up from the dungeons. What were you doing down there?"

Ron's eyes widened slightly until he gave a nervous laugh, "Snape wanted to have 'a word' with me about my last potions essay, guess it's payback for Mum making him stay over again last weekend."

"Oh," Harry smiled. It sounds like a viable excuse. "So how'd it go then? Is he making you do it over?"

"Merlin you're easy."

The chosen one turned to glare at Malfoy, who simply smirked at him in return. "And what the hell does that mean, Malfoy?"

"Draco." Blaise warned as he narrowed his eyes at the blond.

Unperturbed Malfoy continued, "It means that you must be even thicker than I originally thought you were if you're accepting that lie so easily."

Harry blinked, "What do you mean lie, Ron wouldn't-"

"Sure about that Potter?" The blond asked as he arched a perfectly shaped brow, "Maybe those glasses of yours aren't working properly so I'll try to enlighten you, when professor Snape caught us arguing I distinctly remember him coming from the great hall and not from the way of the dungeons."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but the memory came back to him and the raven turned back to his friend. Ron was glaring at Malfoy looking mere seconds away from cursing the blond.

"Ron?"

The redhead's eyes instantly snapped down to lock onto Harry's, "I-"

"Its refreshing to see that 'everyone' is here on time for once." Snape's deep voice drawled as he walked into the classroom.

Harry just kept staring at Ron wondering exactly what his friend could have possibly been doing that he would need to lie about. When-

"Potter! I don't take kindly to being ignored and considering the company you're currently in," Snapes eyes flickered across the classroom although Harry couldn't imagine why. "If I were you, I'd refrain for staring too intensely at young mr. Weaseley."

Blaise smirked, Draco let out a snort and Ron sank down into his chair just as a light blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Sir, what do you-"

"Enough chatter, you're here for detention not evening tea." Snape said as he turned towards the front of the class, "Potter, Weaseley. You'll be cleaning the cauldrons and viles that the first years used during today's class. Malfoy and Zabini, you will organise everything in the cupboard. Potions are to be arranged in alphabetical order along with their respective ingredients."

Ron gaped, "But Sev-professor," Harry blinked when the redhead almost used their teachers first name. "That's not fai-"

"I don't want to hear it Weaseley, all of you get to work." Snape turned and headed towards his office, "I'm sure you're all very aware that I can hear perfectly clearly from my office, so I would advise you to behave."

Ron huffed and gave a pout as he stood up to get started and Harry followed close behind. As they walked towards the stack of cauldrons the raven couldn't help but notice how Blaise brushed up against Ron as the slytherins got up to get started on their own duties as well, even more surprising was when the redhead's eyes snapped up to meet Zabini's just before a new blush spread over his face.

'What in the name of-'

Harry reached up to Ron's shoulder to ask when a new voice interrupted him.

"Evening kids."

Harry turned to find Sirius standing in the doorway with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey Snuffles."

"Got detention then?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a smile, "Snape still hasn't eased up on me yet."

"Agh he'll get better don't worry." Sirius said as he glanced around the classroom. "Is he in his office?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I have some things I need to discuss with him." Sirius walked over to the doorway that led to Snape's office just before a voice growled from inside.

_"What are you doing here?!"_

_"I came to see you of course."_

Draco and Blaise exchanged a look that wasn't missed by Harry before moving on towards the cupboard to get started.

The sinks were filled with water, Harry and Ron were each on their second cauldron when a loud crash came from Snapes office.

"Lovely." Draco drawled sarcastically from a desk nearby where he and Blaise had placed the ingredients and potions as they sorted them.

"Oh Merlin please no." Ron groaned as his head slumped forward.

"Calm down, maybe they'll remember the silencing charm this time." Blaise said sounding slightly amused while Harry just looked from his best friend to the two slytherins.

"What are you-"

_"Are you insane?!"_ Came Snape's annoyed yet somehow breathless voice, _"Not in here you imbecile!"_

_"Why not in here?"_ Harry froze when he heard his godfathers voice, it was dark and teasing.

_"I'm in the middle of detention that's why."_

_"So what, they're busy and so are we."_

_"Are you forgetting that your beloved godson is in the next room?"_

_"Well Harry is bound to find out at some point, why not today. In fact..."_

The door to Snape's office opened when it was just as suddenly shut. The four students all stood there staring at the door as they listened.

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

_"Like I said he's bound to find out about it at some point, so why not just tell him right now?"_

_"Are you insane!"_

_"Not that I'm aware of no."_

_"You're not telling anyone anything. I'd rather not be the talk of the school, thank you very much."_

_"Sev, they're going to find out once you start showing so I honestly don't see the point in not just getting it out in the open right now."_

"Sev?!" Harry gaped.

"Wait did he say 'showing'?" Ron asked with a confused look on his face.

_"What do you mean by 'showing'?" _Snape said clearly sounding just as confused as Ron looked.

_"You know showing, when you get pregnant."_

All four students froze until Draco and Blaise broke into a fit of snickers.

_"Dear sweet Merlin, you 'are' insane."_

_"No I'm not,"_ Sirius gave a sigh, _"Mother's informed me that since I'm not dead like they all thought I'd be, it's my responsibility to make sure I have an heir to the Black name."_

_"I thought that's what Potter is for."_

_"Apparently since I'm not dead yet, Harry only gets the Black fortune if he shares it with my blood heir and since I have no desire to be with anyone else, I guess you're soon going to be the new mrs Black."_

The whole classroom fell silent and Harry stopped breathing as the information sunk in.

Sirius an-and Snape

They... They're-

What the hell is going on here?!

_"Close your mouth Severus or you'll catch flies."_

"Bloody hell." Ron gasped as he just kept staring at the door.

"Seems there are now three weddings I'll be forced to attend." Draco groaned as soon as he'd gotten over the shock and started counting the lizard tails in one of the jars.

_"Of course you'll be having our child long before the wedding, which is why I think now would be the perfect time to tell Harry."_

_"I'll be-... Exactly when did you decide all of this for me?"_

_"Last week."_

_"So let me get this straight you and the portrait of your mother decided to have a little chat and from that conversation you concluded that the next step should involve getting me pregnant."_

_"Yes."_

_"Somehow I'm not surprised."_

_"So what do you say Sev, would you like to make a baby?"_

_"No now, get your hands off of me!"_

_"Oh c'mon Sev."_

"Harry?"

Ron suddenly asked making the boy-who-lived tear his eyes away from the door to look up at his friend.

"You alright there mate?"

Harry looked back at the door, "Why didn't anyone tell me about this?"

Ron gave a sheepish grin, "Well I don't know when they decided on getting married but Severus made us promise not to tell you about him and Sirius."

"So all this time-"

"Your godfather's been shagging the slytherin head of house," Draco finished, "Congratulations Potter it seems you're finally up to speed."

"Draco don't be a prat."

Emerald green went wide as they stared at the redhead "Draco? Since when is he Draco."

"Since his taste improved and he started shagging a slytherin as well. I'd say since before the war."

Ron froze and gaped at his friend trying to form some words but failing miserably. Blaise let out a deep sigh before putting the bag of lacewings back on the table, he walked over to Ron and Harry's eyes went the widest yet as he watched the dark skinned slytherin lace his fingers with Ron's slightly soapy hand.

"It's time he knows love."

"L-love?!..."

Ron looked up into Blaise's eyes and took a deep breath. His hand tightened its hold on the one holding his and he looked back at Harry.

"Harry, Blaise and I are... We've been together for a while and-... Well I love him Harry and he loves me, so... well a few month's ago, Blaise he... See his mother sent a marraige contract to Mum and Dad and... I you see so, I guess were engaged."

"What about Hermione? I thought you two were-"

"Don't worry about Granger," Blaise interrupted smoothly, "I hear she's been preoccupied in the library writing letters to Krum as of late."

By now Ron had a blush the same colour of his hair spreading right down to his shoulders. The gryffindor's bright blue eyes were glowing with fear as he waited for his best friend to say something, anything hoping desperately that Harry wouldn't be mad.

After a few moments of silence the raven finally smiled, Blaise wasn't that bad and Harry really just wants his friends to be happy.

"As long as this is what you want, then I'm happy for you mate."

Ron's face flooded with relief and he bent down to give Harry a hug, "Thanks Harry, I really appreciate it."

Once Ron pulled away Blaise wrapped an arm around the redhead's waist, "Why don't you help Draco and I'll help my fiance with the cauldron's?"

Knowing a subtle 'go away' when he saw it Harry gave a nod and tried to pick up where Blaise had left off. He looked at the small notepad where the slytherin had been writing before, before he started counting the lacewings as well.

_"Sirius."_

Came Snape's voice in a breathless moan, Harry almost dropped the tiny specks in his hands and gave a sigh. "So this happens often does it?"

"Only when Severus forgets to lock his office door," Draco shrugged as he wrote down a few notes.

"Wait you said you had three weddings to attend," Harry paused. "Who's is the-"

"Good grief you really don't know anything do you Potter?" Malfoy said as he clicked his tongue, "Since no one chooses to tell you anything, I suppose I might as well be the one to make sure you're informed."

Harry glared at the slytherin before looking back over his shoulder at Blaise and Ron. The gryffindor had turned just in time to catch Blaise steal a kiss from Ron, the redhead growled and told him to knock it off despite the red that had settled in his cheeks. Green eyes went wide when he saw his best mate turn back and pull Blaise down to give him a deep kiss, before Ron finally pulled away and looked back at the sink while the slytherin just stood there with an enormous grin on his face.

Harry looked away as a slight tinge of pink crept onto his cheeks.

What else doesn't he know?

"Go on then."

"Well to answer your last question, the other engagement belongs to Theodore Nott and Luna Lovegood."

"Luna and Nott?! Really, how?"

Ron chuckled next to Blaise as he set out another cauldron to dry. "Those two have a weird thing going on."

"I can't believe it..."

Draco smirked, "According to Theo he's, 'developed a taste for the abnormal' and 'sane girls have become quite the turn off'. Then of course there's Longbottom and Parkinson. But they're not engaged-"

"Yet." Ron interjected, "Pansy's been dropping hints on marriage contracts and engagement rings all month. Its only a matter of time till Neville caves."

"Hopefully he'll cave soon," Blaise gave an annoyed growl. "Pansy came into the common room last night after spending the day with Longbottom in herbology. She showed up covered in mud and stole Ron away so she could complain to him about her nails and how she'll make all of wizardom pay if 'Nevvy' doesn't propose soon."

Harry let out a laugh, "Who else is there?"

The blond looked up thoughtfully, "I hear Thomas and Finnegan are an item."

"Can't say I'm surprised there."

"And then Jordan has an odd thing going on with the Weaseley twins."

"Which one?" Harry looked over his shoulder at Ron only for Draco to answer with a shrug.

"Both of them."

The raven paused, "Bloody hell."

"And then-"

_"What on earth are you doing?!"_ Severus suddenly called out making everyone look up at the door.

_"Just hold on... Mas Gravida!"_

"What kind of spell is that?". Ron asked as he stared at the door.

Draco shrugged, "Male pregnancy charm, it allows for a womb structure to build inside of a subjects body."

_"As flattered as I am that you're actually serious about this ridiculous notion, I think I should inform you that there's no way I'm letting you get me pregnant."_

_"You seem very sure of yourself considering I just cast a pregnancy spell on you."_

_"That spell is useless unless I had taken the coinciding potion beforehand, so I'm fairly certain that the spell you just cast can't take effect." _Snape drawled.

_"Well it's a good thing I slipped some Auctus Uterus in your tea this morning then, huh."_

_"You did what?! Where did you even get-"_

_"I owled Lucius and he sent it last night."_

_"Sirius..."_

_"Alright then enough chit chat."_

_"Sirius don't you da-AH!"_

Harry winced and tried to ignore the sounds that were now coming from the potions professors office and focused on the unicorn hairs in his hand.

"What's that potion called," Blaise asked as he looked over at Draco who had suddenly fallen silent.

"Uhm, Auctus Uterus."

"And the spell goes..."

"Mas gravida."

"Mas gravida." Blaise repeated as a smirk spread over his lips, "I'll have to remember that one."

Ron glared at the slytherin, "Why, planning on getting a second husband?"

"Come now Ron, I already promised your mother no less than three grandchildren and I plan on making good on that promise."

A dark blush spread over Ron's face and he turned away, trying to force away the red in his cheeks.

Harry laughed until a thought crossed his mind, "Lucius? Malfoy what-"

"My parents got divorced right after the war if you must know."

"I-I'm sorry to hear that mate."

"Don't be," Draco lifted a hand to brush away some strands of his hair from his face, "Their marriage was more out of convenience than anything else, I honestly can't imagine how I was ever conceived. Besides their happier now and mother still lives at the manor so not much has changed."

"Except a new step dad and obviously a new sibling," Harry said without thinking, before looking up with wide eyes. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Father is happy and Mother simply adores spoiling that little brat rotten." A small smile spread over Draco's lips when he said 'brat', his eyes seemed to soften and warm slightly as the memories passed behind the blonds eyes.

It didn't take legillamens to see that Draco loved the newest addition to his family despite the slight insult he used. Funny, Harry never saw him as the big brother type.

"So who is it?"

Draco arched an eyebrow at Harry. "You're new step dad, who is it?"

Ron let the cauldron in his hands drop into the sink with a loud splash, Blaise tensed and Draco froze completely.

"I don't see how that matters, he's a wonderful man and my father couldn't be happier, he gave me a little brother. Why does it matter who he is?"

"What's going on?" Harry asked ignoring what Draco said before, he felt the mood in the room drop when he asked who Draco's step father was.

Ron gave a sigh, "Harry, he's been meaning to tell you. Honestly he has, things have just been insane since the war and with the baby-"

"Ron..."

"Haven't you wondered why, we suddenly joined the light?"

Harry looked back at Draco and saw an unreadable look on his face, before the blond took a deep breath and spoke evenly. "He got hurt during the fight, an unforgivable hit him square in the chest. Father forgot himself to protect him and we joined ranks with the light."

So that's what happened?

The raven gave a nod as he waited for the blond to finish.

"My new father's name is Remus Lupin, now Remus Malfoy."

Harry's jaw hit the floor.

Remus and Lucius?!

"Since when?!"

"I only found out about it around the same time that Severus started seeing Sirius," Ron replied carefully, "I'd say about the time he escaped from Azkaban."

"But how did-"

Suddenly Snapes door flew open with Sirius Black tumbling across the dungeon floor. The brunette's shaggy hair looked a little more dishevelled than normal, the buttons of his shirt were undone and his belt buckle seemed to be loose. Snape stepped out next, looking a lot more composed than the animagus seemed to be.

"Professor Black," Snape snarled as he glared at the man who was picking himself up off the ground. "I suggest you leave before I forget my manners and make you."

"I still don't understand why-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Sirius was interrupted by a thoughrally confused Harry, whose eyes were darting from one teacher to the next.

"Is there a reason for this outburst, Potter?" Snape said as he narrowed his eyes at the boy.

Harry turned his attention to his godfather and practically screeched, "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were shagging Snape?!"

Severus gaped at the boy and his eyes went impossibly wide, he glanced over to the students standing next to the him. Blaise smiled, "You forgot the silencing charm again."

The potions master shut his eyes and gave a heavy sigh, "Dear lord."

"Well now that that's out of the way," Sirius moved to wrap his arm around Snape's shoulders, fortunately the raven haired man was too mortified to care. "I think you deserve to know, Severus and I are engaged."

Ron grinned as he leaned against Blaise. "We already know."

"Engaged, how did this even happen and what about Remus?! When were you planning on telling me that he married Malfoy?"

Sirius gave a sigh, "You really need to consider permanently sound proofing your office."

"I wouldn't need to if you at least pretended to be professional and learned to control yourself." Severus snapped as he glared up at the animagus.

"Well how can I control myself when-"

"Are you even listening to me?"

Both teachers stared at the boy until Sirius gave a smile, "Sev and I have been together since I left Azkaban, as for Moony and Lucius well I'm sure that Draco could tell you, that that's been going on for years."

"But," Harry sank into a chair, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There wasn't ever any time, Harry." Sirius started with a sigh, "Things were going insane with Voldemorts rising and you already had to deal with more than any child should at your age."

Harry looked from one teacher to the next, wondering how on earth this actually happened.

Snape hates Sirius, and Sirius used to torture the potions master when they were kids, so how on earth did-

The ravens thoughts came to a halt when he noticed the animagus' hand tangle a strand of raven hair around his finger while Snape's head leaned into the touch.

The chosen one sighed, Sirius does look happy and maybe he can get Sirius to make Snape stop torturing him in class.

"Well... you two look good together, I'm happy for you."

"See I told you he'd be fine with it." Sirius smirked as he pulled Severus a little closer.

"Yes well even so," Severus turned his gaze on Harry and the man narrowed his eyes, "I hope you'll show the utmost discretion when handling this information."

"Yes professor."

"Do you honestly have to be so formal?" Sirius said with a sigh, "We are getting married after all, you could at least refer to him as Severus."

"There is no marriage, therefore no pleasantries and absolutely no children." Severus growled as he shrugged out of the animagus' arm and walked right into his office.

"But Sev," Sirius whined as he followed the potions professor back.

The class went completely silent.

"I guess they remembered this time." Blaise said with a shrug as he dried off his hands and tugged on his robe before wrapping his arm around Ron's waist. "Since Potter knows, I see no reason why you can't spend the night in my room."

"Room?" Harry asked with a frown.

"All sixth and seventh year slytherin have their own rooms, courtesy of Salazar Slytherin." Draco said with a smirk while Harry gaped.

"But that's not fair!"

"Tell me about it." Ron growled as he tried to pull out of Blaise's grasp but to no avail.

"Don't pout love, since there's nothing stopping you from moving anymore all I have to do is give in a request with Dumbledore and my room will be our room."

"I suppose that's one upside." Ron said with a grin as the slytherin led him towards the exit.

"What about detention?" Harry called after them and gave a frown when his best friend didn't reply.

The raven turned back to Draco and found him spelling all the potions and ingredients back into the closet. "Severus and Sirius don't usually leave his office till morning, so leaving early won't make much of a difference."

Harry sighed, "How long have Blaise and Ron been... Like that?"

Draco smirked, "I believe it happened around the time that you and Granger were still out looking for ways to destroy the dark lord. Weaseley came back to school and during an incident with the Carrows, Blaise took an unforgivable to protect him and later on he barely let Ron out of his sight. Of course Ron made Blaise leave Hogwarts when he did. The first time Blaise protected him I think was only meant to annoy Amycus, it's something most of us did at the time. Theo deliberately messed up spells during the dark arts only to turn around and cast them at Amycus claiming accidental magic, Lovegood would giggle uncontrollably and start muttering excuses of nargle infestations, earning both of them detentions. Eventually Theo made Lovegood leave school, with the promise that he'd go home and stay away during the final battle, I'm sure you know what happened to her once she was gone."

The blond lazily flicked his hand as the potions in the cupboard arranged themselves, "Pansy used subtle methods of torture to annoy Alecto as well and Longbottom would hide her away in the Herbology class so she wouldn't get detentions, inevitably leading to his own punishment. As for myself well I enjoyed the odd hex whenever Amycus wasn't paying close attention."

"Really?"

"Don't look so surprised Potter. Not all slytherins are fond of death eaters." Draco said with a slight sigh, "Of course I had other reasons at the time. Remus had stopped coming over to the manor once the dark lord started living there and father became impossible to deal with, I had to get rid of my frustrations in some way."

"Remus has been seeing him since-..." Harry's face scrunched up in frustration and he threw his hand in the air with a huff. "I give up! I don't care anymore, I've had it with the secrets all you can just sod off!"

"Being a bit dramatic, aren't we?"

"Shut up. You aren't the one who's been kept in the dark for Merlin knows how-" Harry snapped as he looked up at Draco only to have his eyes widen when he realised how close the blond had suddenly gotten.

"What are-"

"There's one more thing I should probably make you aware of."

Before Harry could say a word the blond moved forward and sealed their lips in a kiss, before pulling back completely.

The boy who lived could only stare as Draco smiled and walked over to the door before he looked over his shoulder, "I you want to know anything else. My room is two doors down from Blaise's. I'm sure Ron can show you once he manages to escape his fiance."

Harry just sat there and stared, before a dark blush rose to his cheeks at Draco's last comment.

"It seems one more gryffindor will be shagging a slytherin as well."

**The End**

**A/N: quick little one-shot that wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Please review.**


End file.
